Is This Normal
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Kyo lusts after Yuki who has recently started going out with Tohru. What happens when the pressure becomes too much for the cat? COMPLETE!
1. Part One Chapter 1

_Okay here is anotha story written whilst in my comp dry spell...So yaoi fans unite and much love. Now here's my story._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One**

**Happy Couple**

Here I sit, watching them cuddle.

They sit under a cherry blossom tree.

As the blossoms fall, they nuzzle and kiss.

'I don't know why I torture myself.'

Kyo Sohma sits in his room, looking out his window.

Down below the two most important people in his world sit.

Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda had recently announced they were going together, and this had broke Kyo's heart.

He loved Tohru, but he loved Yuki more.

Yes, that's right! Kyo loved his male cousin Yuki.

'Kind of a double whammy.' Kyo had thought.

But now Yuki was Tohru's boyfriend, and Kyo had no hope.

Yuki didn't even like guys like that, much less his hated rival the cat.

Kyo sat stewing about all of this until he saw the new couple get up, and walk towards the house.

'Tohru will be making dinner now.' Kyo supposed.

He trudged downstairs for more self induced pain, or "Yuki Watching".

When the fiery haired teen, entered the kitchen, he found an even more sickening sight then before.

Yuki stood behind Tohru and nuzzled her neck as she cooked.

Kyo walked around them to the refridgerator.

He scrounged around for something he could eat now.

Maybe he'd go out so he wouldn't have to witness any more of this.

"Kyo-Kun, I'm making dinner now."

Tohru said between giggles as Yuki's kisses continue.

She blushes as if she just realized what Kyo is seeing.

Yuki doesn't even look up.

"Yeah thanks, but I'm...uh... going out tonight."

Kyo replies cooly, trying to sound okay with the situation.

Tohru looks flustered and pushes Yuki away.

"Where are you going?" The girl asks curiously.

Kyo walks out the door and doesn't even answer.

Like she needs to know.

Once he's back upstairs, Kyo makes a phone call.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do ya think? Yea or nay? I could probably use betas just to put that out there. Let me know. So Read and Review please-y. Good and bad. But not too harsh flames please, I burn easy. _


	2. Part One Chapter 2

_Chapter two my peeps. Hope you likey._

**Chapter Two**

**Hideaway**

"Yeah thanks Haru." Kyo said hanging up the phone.

He walked down the hall and into his room, where he started packing a small overnight bag.

Nothing much, just something to get him through a couple of days.

At least until Shigure tells Akito and Kyo gets caught.

He had called Haru's cell and asked him to get a hotel room in town. (A/N Not for that, silly pervert.teehee.)

There Kyo was hoping to crash crash for a week until...well until he could figure out what to do about his feelings for Yuki.

When Kyo had what he needed he went back downstairs.

He heard laughing from the dining room as he walked by.

"Kyo-Kun?" Came Tohru's voice.

Kyo kept walking and didn't stop.

There was nothing she could say or do to make this better.

Tohru had Yuki all to herself, and Kyo would never know this joy.

Once outside Kyo walked through the snow down the drive onto the sidewalk.

One thing majorly annoyed him.

Not one person had come after him.

Kyo could be going to walk off a bridge right now and no one would bat an eye.

They didn't care about him.

The cat was hated now and forever.

He would never have someone to love and to love him in return. (A/N I'm making myself sad.)

Kyo met Haru outside a low budget motel.

You know the type where skeezy men hire prostitutes and take them.

Kyo passed one of these "lovely madams" as he followed Haru into the lobby area.

The two boys checked Kyo in and walked the two flights of hot smelly stairs.

When the cat opened the door to his room, he cringed. It was very small and direlict.

The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet smelled rancid.

There was a desk with a tattered lamp, and a bed with a fading bedspread that looked like it hadn't been washed in months.

There was a small bathroom with a toilet, a american style shower and a small sink.

All of which were filthy.

"Guess prostitutes don't shower."

Haru said sarcastically as he looked around.

Kyo was ready to go home, then remembering why he was here, tossed his bag on the bed.

"Home sweet home, I suppose."

Haru says in his sly voice as if reading Kyo's feelings.

"Yeah...hey thanks for coming with me, Haru."

The cat says facing his cousin.

"Don't mention it, but I have to ask you something."

Haru says cocking his head to the side to observe Kyo.

"Yeah?" Kyo questions dreading what was coming.

"You seem different lately. It's Tohru and Yuki isn't it."

The cow was still observing Kyo intently.

"No, No that's not it."

Kyo says walking to the other side of the room. (A/N So like, three steps?lol)

"You love Tohru don't you?" Haru states more then asks.

Kyo sighs, "Yes but that's not my reason for leaving."

Haru was quite then said, "But you love someone don't you. Do you have feelings for Yuki, Kyo?"

Kyo spun around at this accusation.

'How does he know?' The cat questioned himself.

"Just be careful with yourself Kyo, I'll see you tommorow at school I suppose."

Kyo watched Haru leave and realized he hadn't denied it.

_So what's up? You like? You Hate? Hit me up. I wanna know if you want the third chapter._


	3. Part One Chapter 3

_Ahh chappie three! Hark! Here it be! Me thinketh I am a poetess. Teehee.------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three**

**Confrontation**

The next day, after a restless sleep filled with TohruxYuki dreams, Kyo woke a 6:30.

He dressed quickly and bought a sticky bun from a nearby street vendor.

From there we hurried to school.

The walk took 15 minutes.

Even the very fit Kyo was out of breath when he finally reached the school gates.

After he removed his shoes, Kyo rushed off to home room.

He spotted Yuki and Tohru taking off their shoes and replacing them with their school slippers.

All the while the couple laughed and joked.

Kyo spotted some Yuki fan girls to the left.

He couldn't help but chuckle at their angry faces.

'No one gets him girls. Just Tohru.' Kyo thought.

It was gonna take all he had not to break down today.

Kyo was suddenly thankful he had somewhere to go instead of Shigure's house.

He slumped into the classroom and to his desk.

Kyo found himself relieved Tohru sat in the second row and Yuki in the fourth, directly in front of him.

At least he would get to watch Yuki during class without the rat's questioning glance.

This was a regular thing for Kyo.

It was probably one of the only reasons he came to school anymore.

What with the prospect of being locked up after graduation, Kyo wanted to curl up and sleep away the days. (A/N True cat through and through.)

Now things had changed.

Kyo couldn't just stare at Yuki during the three classes they had together.

He couldn't really dream of one day telling Yuki what he feels, and having Yuki accept him either.

But the rat was wonderful to watch.

Kyo had Yuki's habits memorized.

The was he would chew on his pencil during geometry, how Yuki would brush his hair back and it would fall in his face agian.

Kyo sighed, then became aware that Yuki was staring directly at the cat.

A question in his eyes.

Kyo quickly glared and Yuki glared back.

The Cat spent the rest of class observing the rat's erratic behaviour.

'Must be because he hasn't touched Tohru in 45 minutes.' Kyo thought rolling his eyes.

When the bell rang 15 minutes later, Kyo rushed to his next class, World History.

Which went by extremely slow.

When he finally got to Geometry, Kyo's third class of the day, he was ready to go back to the motel room.

Yuki walked up to Kyo's desk and put his face close to the cat's.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks venom dripping from every word.

Kyo chose not to answer as a shudder ran through his body.

Yuki smelt wonderful, just like vanilla and cocconut.

When Yuki was ready to hit Kyo for his silence, the sensei came in thus saving Kyo from doing many possible things.

Yuki took his seat and resumed his new nervous behaviour.

Kyo was slightly worried, because Yuki had just seem Tohru in his last class.

Why would he be fidgety already.

Kyo tried to brush it off, but it was still in the back of his mind.

When they left math class, Yuki tried confronting Kyo agian.

"You better explain yourself or there's gonna be hell to pay!" Yuki nearly shouted as he pinned Kyo to the wall.

Kyo sucked in his breath.

'Too close Yuki!' Kyo screamed in his mind.

"J-Just leave me alone." Kyo replied as calmly as possible.

He dogded under the rat's arm.

"No! Tell me now you stupid cat! Tell me what was so important that you leave the house without an explanation to anyone. Tell me what was worth worring Tohru."

The rat's eyes flashed dangerously as if to say something more.

Kyo turned and started to walk away.

He stopped and said over his shoulder.

"Why should she worry? Tohru has you and you have her. Easy."

Kyo looked at Yuki who was clearly confused.

"Just tell her I'll be back at Shigure's in a of couple days. Oh, and in case your wondering, It's not because I loved and lost her that I left."

The cat turned and walked down the hall and out the school gates.

He didn't much care for school now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what ya think of this one? Am I going in a good direction? Hope so. Review please._


	4. Part One Chapter 4

_I just want to clear something up for you who don't know. A HOTEL is a nice fancy place. A MOTEL is basically those cheap rat traps (sorry Yuki). Well I hope that's understood.------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Four**

Intrusion

As Kyo walks home, he contemplates his conversation with Yuki.

'It had almost seemed that he cared, but that's immpossible. Yuki hates me.' Kyo thought.

Then in their final class together, Yuki kept staring at Kyo like he was gonna sprout wings and fly out the window.

'Maybe he's hoping I never come back.'

When Kyo walked up to the front of the motel, he heard a poping noise, like a Sohma changing into animal form.

He'd know that sound anywhere.

But when the cat spun around there was no one there.

Haru was waiting for Kyo in the lobby area.

He offered a poor excuse. 'I thought we could have some dinner together. Maybe takeout. I'll pay.'

So the two walked up the flights of stairs and Kyo once agian opened the door.

Haru held the door open a moment longer then needed and appeared to be thinking. (A/N Scary!.lol.)

Kyo thought he looked hilarious.

A bit like the time he spaced out under the sprinkler.

"Your acting odd cow." Kyo say putting his school bag on the desk.

"Really? How so?" Haru asks walking over to the bathroom.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it bugs the crap outta me." Kyo takes a cheap menu out of the desk drawer.

He turnes his back to Haru and dials the phone.

As he was ordering he heard a poof and a door slam.

Kyo spun around to find Haru gone and the bathroom door closed.

"Haru?" Kyo asks.

"Yeah. On the pot." The cow answers harshly from behind the door.

Kyo scoffs. "Ooookay then. The food will be here soon. I'm gonna start my homework."

After 10 minutes there was a knock on the door.

Kyo answered and payed for their food.

"I though you were buying." Kyo says as he pounds on the bathroom door.

"I was but duty calls." Haru jokes. "Be out in a minute."

Kyo rolls his eyes at the cow's crude humor and sits the bag on the desk.

A moment later the door opens and Haru emmerges.

He closes the door behind himself.

"Better let the egde wear off in there." He says walking towards the cat.

"Wow Haru. Thanks for doing that here." Kyo says.

Haru just chuckles as he begins to eat.

"So Kyo tell me what's going on. I know I didn't push it yesterday. I saw you in school today and I think you can do with telling someone."

Kyo looks up at the cow and glares.

"Is that why your here? To question me? Cause I've already told you, I just need sometime to sort out stuff." The cats says angriliy.

Haru didn't seem very convinced.

"There's something you've been hiding, that no one is supposed to know. But Kyo I think I do. You love Tohru, but you love Yuki more."

Kyo sat shocked at what Haru had said.

"W-What?" He sputters. "I don't love that damn rat! That's disgusting. What makes you say such a stupid thing?"

Haru's lips curl into a grin at Kyo's response.

"Me thinketh, thou doth protest too much. At least I think that's what it is. We studied Shakespeare but I---" Kyo cuts across Haru.

"I don't love the rat, you're retarded, and I think it's time you leave."

Kyo knew how suspicous he seemed, but he had to get Haru out of his sight before he did or said something stupid.

"Prove it." Haru mocks.

'That's it.' Kyo thinks as he jumps up and throws a punch at the cow.

The cat's fist collides with Haru's jaw.

Stunned the cow falls back.

"Kyo you don't have to be ashamed. I loved Yuki once. I know how it feels to love someone and not have you love returned."

Something in Haru's words get to Kyo's heart.

He begins to tear up and roughly pushes Haru out the door.

"Stop making things up. People will believe you." Kyo says and shuts the door.

He walks to the bed and begins sobbing.

Kyo hadn't cried like this in years.

"Why doesn't he see?" Kyo asks out loud. "I love him so much and all he has is hatred in return."

Kyo feels weight on the bed like someone sitting beside him.

His head snaps up just as a arm wraps around is shaking shoulders.

"Kyo." Comes a fimilar voice.

Kyo gasps as he realizes who's next to him.

Yuki was sitting in nothing but a towel and his face showed concern and intrest.

"What's going on with you?" He asks Kyo.

The cat is frozen and doesn't know what to do.

'What's he doing here?' Kyo questions himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" The cat voices.

Yuki's eyes narrow then become soft.

"Haru came to me today at lunch. He explained you were staying here and that you might have a crush on me. At first I thought he was crazy. I told him so. But he insisted. Then after I thought about it, It made sense. So do you have a crush on me?"

Yuki's words felt like a slap in the face.

First Kyo wanted to kill Haru, then he realized he had a mostly naked Yuki next to him tellin him he knew.

He knew and he was acting totally reasonable.

It was like guys admitted they liked Yuki all the time.

'Come to think of it, they probably do.' Kyo thought and felt sick.

"N-no, I d-don't like you." Kyo says wiping his eyes. "Your the damn stupid rat."

Kyo managed to say these hurtful words,then hopped up off the bed.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I don't even know why your here.

Go back to your girlfriend. Just get out of my sight!"

Kyo stopped raving and pacing.

Something he started to do once leaving the bed.

He looked at Yuki who sat staring back at him.

There was a look of amusement upon the rat's face.

'He's gonna tell people I like him.' Kyo began to panic.

"In fact let's fight right now. I'll prove I'm no fairy like you."

He put his hands up in defense mode and felt his heart ache at his own words agian.

Yuki stood up and the towel slid from his hips.

Kyo's eyes went wide at the sight before him.

The rat casually leans down and picks up the towel.

He doesn't even bother to return it to his waist.

"Can at least borrow some clothes? I doubt fighting you like this will be much a help. At least in your case."

Yuki smiles knowingly at Kyo who's mouth was hanging open.

Kyo was furious.

Yuki was teasing him for something that hadn't even been confirmed yet.

Kyo walked to his bag and pulls out a pair of pants and a shirt, which he proceeds to throw at Yuki.

"Just get dressed and leave. How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Yuki lays the towel and the clothes on the bed.

He walks towards Kyo and says, "Haru helped me. I had Tohru hug me and Haru snuck me in here. I was hiding in your bathroom and when I changed back I realized I didn't have clothes."

'So he had been spying on me?' Kyo thought.

Yuki was now extremely close now.

He leaned in to Kyo with his body flush agianst the cat's.

Yuki gently kisses Kyo's lips. "I want you too Kyo."

The rat whispers.

Kyo gasps and Yuki takes advantage of this.

He slips his tougne into Kyo's mouth and begins deeping the kiss.

Kyo who up until now was frozen, begins to kiss back.

Just when he was getting into it the warmth of Yuki's lips is gone.

Kyo's eyes flutter open and he sees a smirking Yuki.

"I knew it. I knew you had feelings for me. Your disgusting and dilliusional."

Yuki says harshly.

Kyo watches as Yuki pulls on the clothes from the bed and turns to leave.

"You disgust me." He says.

Kyo watches him leave and begins to once agian cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mega harsh? Well yeah. but do you like it? Read and Review peeps. Luv and props._


	5. Part Two Chapter 1

_**Part Two**_

**Chapter One**

_Yuki's POV_

Dream

Yuki walked out of the Kyo's room with mixed emotions.

He felt thrilled he had just proved Kyo loved him.

He planned to spread this far and wide.

But there was another emotion Yuki was feeling.

He couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Was it guilt?

'Maybe I feel guilty for treating Kyo like dirt.'

Yuki thought as he walked out onto the street.

It was begining to grow dark and he knew Tohru would start to worry soon.

He picked up his pace all the while thinking about what had just occured.

Not only did he kiss Kyo, but Kyo had kissed back.

Now all the rat could think about was how it had felt.

How when the cat had started to respond a tingle of pleasure had ran though the rat.

How good it felt to explore Kyo's unknown cavern.

It wasn't like kissing Tohru.

Yuki quickly shook these odd thoughts away as he reached home.

As expected, Tohru greeted him like he'd been in an earthquake.

After they ate dinner, Yuki decided to go up on the roof.

Since Kyo wasn't home, he could enjoy the full moon.

When the rat climbed atop the shingles, he lay on his back to stare at the sky.

Yuki lay there watching the twinkle of the stars which suddenly seemed to turn to Kyo's piercing red eyes.

The cat stared back accusingly.

Yuki tried to gasp or move but found he was paralyzed.

Suddenly Kyo smiled and swooped closer to the rat.

He presses his lips agianst Yuki's gently and the rat finds he can now move.

He doesn't hesitate and begins to kiss Kyo in return.

They started to kiss passionately when the cat pulls back.

"I knew you wanted me too."

He says with satisfaction.

Kyo suddenly turns and dissapears like mist.

Yuki screams out for him to come back.

Suddnely the rat wakes up screaming.

He looks around in a sleepy haze.

When he finally calms down, he realizes he must have fallen asleep.

Kyo had only been in his dreams and the rat was all alone.

The thing that bothered him most, was he now felt he wanted Kyo more than anything.


	6. Part Two Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully those who liked this story still want to read what happens. Plus let me say, if you like this story, you should read my other stuff. This was like my first fic I wrote, and I am none too proud of it.lol. Oh btw there might be spelling errors. My spell check won't work for some off reason so yeah. Without further ado. Part Two Chapter Two._

* * *

_**Part Two**_

**Chapter Two**

_Yuki's POV_

Face To Face

The next morning, Yuki woke from a restless night. When he was dressing for school a sense of dread filled his stomach. He'd have to face Kyo today. Yuki had decided his feelings were still to muggy to be classified. But he had a sinking suspicon he really did love Kyo. Of course he'd deny it as long as he could.

When Yuki walked downstairs,fully dressed, he was greeted by a cheerful Tohru. She threw her arms around Yuki causing him to transform. "Oh Yuki-Kun! I'm sorry. I forget sometimes." She says gathering his clothing from the floor. Yuki was actually annoyed with her carelessness. "Don;t worry Tohru. It's fine." He replies. It's not long before Yuki changes back into human form. Tohru doesn't even shriek and shield her eyes. She merely hands the rat his clothes then turns to finish breakfast.

After yesterday's events, Tohru seemed more mature. She had hugged Yuki to turn him into animal form. With out her, Yuki never would have talked with Kyo and found out the cat's true feelings. Of course the girl though Yuki was reasoning with Kyo, not pumping him for information.

When Yuki finished eating, he escoted Tohru to school. They held hands and the girl chattered away. Yuki's mind was on his dream last night. Why had he imagined kissing Kyo? Better question was, why had it felt right. The rat wondered this and is saved from his thoughts upon reaching the school gates.

He suddenly feels sick at the prospect of seeing Kyo. After putting on their school slippers, Yuki and Tohru walked to their first class. When Yuki enters the classroom, he gasped. Sitting in his desk was Kyo. The cat looked extremely sexy in his school uniform. His hair was like always, perfectly messy. The cat was staring out the window with a look of a broken heart in his eyes. When Yuki walked past him, Kyo doesn't even look up. Yuki sighed then sat in his desk which was in front of Kyo's. 'I wonder if he looks at me during class.' Yuki wonders. Then what he had done the night before comes flooding back to his mind, and he cringed. 'He hates me now. I'm sure of it.'

During class, Yuki wanted to turn around and look at Kyo. But everytime, he musters enough courage, Tohru would look at him and smile. The rat realizes he would break someone's heart no matter what. Finally at 10 till, he turns around. Kyo was stared right at Yuki. The cat's face showed no emotion, but his eyes did. There was pain,saddness, hatred. Yuki's heart broke. He had really hurt Kyo, and judging by that look, it would take a lot to fix this.

* * *

_I really do not like this story. It's in past tense and I just wasn't a good writer when I did this story. I'm better now and it annoys me that this story sucks.lol. Well review if you want. No pressure. I will finish this story though cause yeah it's already all written._


	7. Part Two Chapter 3

_Two chapters at once people. Can you handle it!_

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Actions Taken**

When Yuki goes to lunch, it was just to keep Tohru company. He was dreading seeing Kyo in their next class together. Suddenly the cat walks up and sits between Uo and Hanajima.

Hana looks up a Kyo's face and frowns. "Kyo your not doing so good. Maybe we should have dinner and talk." She says glancing at Yuki. "Sure Hana, Whatever." "Kyo says. He hands her a slip of paper and walks away. Hanajima reads it and sighs. She gets up and and polietly excuses herself.

Tohru had become flustered. She had tried talking to Kyo, but the cat had ingnored her. Now she sat sobbing on Yuki's shoulder. Right now, all the rat wanted was to see what that note said.

He pawns Tohru off onto Uo, who was ranting at the girl to be stronger. Yuki stands up and follows Hana's retreating form.

The girl walked down an east hallway and out into a small courtyard. The rat snuck out behind her and hid in the bushes. He watched as Hanajima walks over to where Kyo sat. They sit in silence for a moment, then Kyo begins to talk. Hana nods her head and pats the cat's back a couple of times. When they finish their conversation, Hana gives Kyo a kiss on the cheek then leaves. The rat felt a wave of jealously towards the girl.

He sat in his hiding place for a moment watching Kyo. The cat sat with his hands over his face, slouched over some. When the bell rings, the few people who had been in the courtyard leave, but Kyo stays. Finally Yuki musters up enough courage to approach his new found love. Kyo's head shot up in surprise. "What the hell do you want?" He asks angrily. "Come to humiliate me some more? Just leave me alone!" Kyo tried to walk away, but the rat wasn't having that. He practically flew to pin Kyo agianst the stone wall. "Will you listen to me?" Yuki asks. Kyo looks right into the rat's eyes, and it breaks his heart all over agian.

"I really do like you Kyo. Last night I dreamed about you and I can't forgive myself for what I did." Yuki stops to gauge Kyo's reaction. The cat was looking anywhere but at the rat. "Oh really?" Kyo asks. "I'm sure. Where's the group of people waiting to take a picture or something?" Yuki was hurt. This wasn't gonna be easy.

He sucked up every once of pride he had and kissed Kyo. Only when the cat didn't respond, did Yuki pull away. "Kyo?" He asks. "How dare you!" Kyo hisses. He spits in Yuki's face, then wiggles out of the rat's grasp. Yuki stood shocked. He had lost Kyo's trust, that is if he ever had it.

* * *

_There's only one more chapter to go. So I hope you liked this one._


	8. Part Two Chapter 4

_Last chapter peoples. Here you go._

* * *

**Part Two**

**Chapter Four**

**What is Normal?**

Yuki staggered back into the building and to his next class. The rest of his classes past by slowly, every minute of which the rat relived the past two days. The last class of the day was supposed to be with Kyo, but the cat didn't show up. After school, Yuki hurried Tohru home. They found Shigure talking with Kyo in the living room. The dog smiles when they enter. "Good news you two. Kyo's gonna move back in with us." He says. The cat looks at Tohru and regards he kindly, then walks upstairs. Yuki was beside himself with guilt. If Kyo is so mad, then why is he moving back in? Is he really over me? Yuki trully wondered. When Tohru busied herself with cooking, and Shigure was writing, Yuki walks upstairs. On his bed he found a note. It read:

_Yuki, _

_I'm sorry I treated you horribly. _

_Can things go back to how they used to be. _

_I'll be the hated cat and you be the loved rat. _

_That's how things should be. _

_-Cat_

Yuki felt sick. Be like we were? How could they possibly do that. "Got my note I see." Came a voice from the doorway.

Yuki turned to find Kyo staring at the rat. "Kyo, I--" Yuki began, but Kyo silences him by raising his hand. "Let's just forget all that happened. Go back to beingTohru's boyfriend, and I'll be the hated cat. Like the note said." Yuki didn't know what to say. Other than he didn't want to go back to those horrid times.

This wasn't what he wanted. Yuki wanted Kyo to say that he loved him and Yuki would say the same. But instead, Kyo was saying he wanted to go back before Yuki figured out his feelings toward the cat. Before the rat figured out he really trully wanted Kyo. "That's all I had to say." Kyo turned and walked down the hall.

Yuki felt worse than ever. When it was time to eat, he told Tohru he wasn't hungry. She said she'd save him some food, just in case he wanted it later. The rat stayed in his room, and felt like crying. Now I know how Kyo felt when he first said he like me. Yuki thought. He spent the whole evening thinking about Kyo, and didn't get any of his homework done.

When the house became quite, that night, Yuki snuck out of his room. He crept silently to Kyo's door and slid it open. The rat cautiously approached a sleeping Kyo, who was muttering in his sleep. "No Yuki! Don't go! Please...Please come back...please!" The sleeping cat said as he rolled over to face Yuki. The rat gasped. the cat was dreaming about him.

Yuki suddenly could take it no longer. He leaned over Kyo and pressed his lips to the cat's. Kyo moaned and started to kiss back. His eyes flash open in sudden relization. He gasps and tries to fight the kiss. Yuki pins him to the bed and kissed him more passionately. Kyo didn't try to object anymore and let's himself give in. Yuki pulls back and looks into Kyo's emotion filled eyes. "I love you okay? I'm sorry about what I did before. I know I broke your heart, but you broke mine too. Plus I'm not doing this for black mail." He said.

Kyo closed his eyes as Yuki brushed a pale hand across the cat's tan, flushed cheek. "You really aren't making fun of me, are you." Kyo states more than asks. "No. Beacuse if I am, then I'm making a fool out of myself in the process." Yuki replied.

Kyo chuckled then pulled Yuki in for another kiss. After catching his breath, he asks, "Is this normal?" Yuki smirks. "No, but screw that." Kyo laughs. "How about I screw you instead." Yuki looks psuedo shocked. "Kyo!" He gasps, then pulls the cat in for yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

_That's the end! WHEEE! Sorry. This is just the first story that's entirely typed up. So I apologize for the spelling errors and tense screw ups. This whole story is supposed to bein past tense, yet sometimes it jumps. Sorry. Review please._


	9. Author's Note

**Hey readers! I'm glad I finished '_Is This Normal_.' Hopefully you liked it and if you did, you'll be happy to know there's a sequel. Of course there is cause now that Kyo and Yuki both know their feelings, there's still Tohru to worry about. Yuki is still her boyfriend. So keep an eye out for '_Trust Me' _Not sure when I'll get it typed. But yeah. Kisses! -Rose**


End file.
